


The End of Me

by xBubble_Teax



Series: Sinners [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Inspired by In This Moment's song "Roots". As before, please give it a listen as it is the ultimate background music and sets the tone I wanted for this (^^; )Desperate to break away from his toxic relationship with Aoi, Uruha tries his best to move on with his life. What he doesn't know is that Aoi isn't prepared to let him go that easily...





	The End of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banana_chocolate97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/gifts).



*

 

The room was dark and foreboding when Uruha entered.  No single light lit, no comfort to be had. In all essence, this room was a cavern for omen; a vampire's lair.

And Aoi was lurking... waiting to steal his soul.

Uruha's lungs halted, feeling the brisk cold chill masked in the air set his skin alight with goosebumps. In his hands, he clutched a single scrap of paper; of which he was given by one of the waiters downstairs in the lobby,

"For you, sir." He murmured quietly, as Uruha's attention was focused on the man sat opposite him, sipping drinks and wasting the night away in flirtatious smiles and tantalising banter.

This hotel was a grand gesture, even for him. White marble graced every pillar and floor tile, with its own bar and restaurant concealed behind glass in a large space just beyond the reception desk. Luggage handlers and ushers ran back and forth, meeting and greeting. Pleasing and complimenting.

Uruha had been enjoying Kai's company in this form of gracious ignorance. They'd drank cocktail after cocktail, running up a handsome tab and laughing and chatting in sheer pleasantry behind the safety of glass and romantic warmth of the single candle lit on their table.

Uruha should have known his small piece of happiness would come at a price,

"Who from?" He whispered back, taking the small note with hesitant fingers,

"I'm not obliged to say I'm afraid." Came the reply, and the waiter was gone before Uruha had the chance to ask him anything more.

It didn't strike him as a coincidence that the note was given to him only an hour after he had sent the text. He didn't find it odd that it had only come after he had arrived at the hotel with his new date in tow.

Alas, the handwriting had been strikingly unremarkable, and Uruha felt his heart twinge painfully; a very real sense of dread settling on his shoulders,

"Hey..." The handsome brunette opposite him leaned forward, placing a very warm palm on Uruha's thigh as he started to tremble, "Is everything alright?"

Uruha took a moment to absorb himself back into calm, the black ink on the page in front of him blurring in between his fingers and he could have sworn the whole room was too near to spinning,

"I'm sorry... I have to leave..." Uruha stammered, rising to his feet on trembling legs,

"Wait, I don't understand -" The frown on Kai's face was unbearable, "Uru, did I do something wrong? I thought we were having fun..."

How Uruha had been stupid to think he should have brought him here. Of course he would find out.

_Of course..._

"I'm sorry Kai," Uruha managed, stepping backwards faster than Kai could keep up with, "Another time."

He heard the calls for his name as he stumbled through the glass door; he heard it all the way to the elevator, not taking a single glance back as he pressed the button for the 4th floor and settled against the back wall as the blissful silence settled; a small box where he was safe and out of reach.

_For now._

Uruha could feel the beads of sweat gathering on his neck, and he pulled his shirt collar apart with shaking fingers,

"Fuck," He whispered, unravelling his black tie and curling it around his fist like he was prepared to punch glass.

If he had any sense, there was only one person to be on the receiving end of it,

"Oh God..." Uruha cursed after a moment's thought, going against his instinct and curling the note open for a second time. The words were bold and written in aggressive black ink, with a frustration Uruha knew belonged to only one man;

 

**You. Me. Upstairs. Room 474.**

**I wouldn't be late if I were you.**

**A.**

The curse words continued to fall from Uruha's tongue whilst the elevator continued to climb, reading those same words over and over, not stopping even when he arrived. The metal doors slid open and Uruha felt his heart drop in complete tandem. The dark corridor before him was dreadfully silent, not another single soul in sight to save him or protect him.

Straightening himself, Uruha moved forward in false confidence, scanning the room numbers one by one, twisting and turning around corners until he came to the one he had been looking for.

He stood in front of the mahogany entryway for what seemed an eternity; the scenario bearing a striking resemblance to the last time they had been reacquainted; hearing his own heartbeat ringing in his ears and his breathing messily try to regain its sensible rhythm.

Uruha could sense he was lurking nearby, waiting for him. Watching...

Uruha's fingertips reached out to turn the brass handle, his temperature rising as though it was made out of scorching hot coal. To his surprise, it was unlocked, twisting under his hold and gently creaking open. Fearful of what awaited him, Uruha knew deep down he shouldn't disappoint, and made the move to fully push the door open.

The room was bathed in darkness, no single light available anywhere. And it was cold. Almost freezing.

Uruha felt his nervousness peak, trying to call out Aoi's name only for his throat to close up and the name nothing more than a whisper; lost into the fragile air.

Uruha could taste the bitterness of salt on his lips, as sweat beaded his forehead and droplets cascaded down his jaw. His ears strained for a single sign of life, a clue that he was not alone here.

Somewhere to his side, Uruha startled at the brisk and rugged voice that materialised amongst the darkness; it took all of his energy not to cry out... not to scream...

"You came..." He murmured, amusement lacing his very tone.

Uruha swallowed for strength, unmoving, "... You asked me to."

"Correction," He interrupted, the pads of bare feet against the wooden floorboards creaking in Uruha's direction and the blonde held his breath,

"I _told_ you to."

Uruha exhaled as a single light switch was flicked over his shoulder. A breeze of cologne and stale cigarettes caressed his nostrils and his heart pounded faster, knowing the other man was only inches away...

_Red. Of course the room is red._

Uruha swallowed; if Aoi could be painted in one colour, it would be that. Crimson anger bleeding his way drop by drop into Uruha's sanity. As he scanned the room before him, his eyes wandered over the dark patterned curtains, the flat parquet floor, the small mahogany wardrobe and grand four poster bed sitting eerily in the centre. Despite himself, Uruha wondered what it would be like to be tied to the bed posts while Aoi fucked him mercilessly into the black satin sheets. _Just as he had before..._

Uruha shrugged the thoughts away, disgust filling him. Although the lighting was vague, he couldn't imagine that Aoi would have missed his expression of discontent,

"How did you find me?" Uruha murmured, imagining the smile stretching on Aoi's face, egotistical and ignorant as he always had been,

"Oh didn't you know?" The words rolled off his tongue sarcastically, "There's an app for everything now."

It only took Uruha a moment, "You put a tracker on my phone?!"

  
"No, sweetheart," Aoi was pacing behind him, "I _downloaded_ an app that tracks your phone."

Uruha huffed in disbelief and, despite the anger, his stomach fluttered at the term of endearment, "You're an absolute psychopath."

Silence came for a few seconds, before Uruha felt his presence just behind his left shoulder,

"So I'm told." Aoi whispered, amused. Though his manner and unsubtle proximity had Uruha shaking beyond control and it took him some time to try and calm himself down,

"What do you want?" Uruha managed, his voice barely of suitable volume,

"Oh you know exactly what I want," Aoi grunted quietly. Deeply... "Tell me, what game do you think you're playing, hm?"

Each word was sly... and with purpose. Uruha swallowed the lump repeatedly forming at the back of this throat, not daring himself to turn around and face him. He couldn't...

"I'm not playing a game." Uruha whispered back, closing his eyes as the footsteps wandered closer still.

Then his hair was being caressed... the warm set of four fingers trailing his jaw line with tender venom,

"Oh I think you are..." Aoi's breath was hot in his ear and it took all of Uruha's strength not to shiver with each word, "You sent me that text, did you not?"

_Oh God..._

How could he have forgotten?

Uruha bit his lip instinctively. Yes, he did. But how he was regretting it now,

"Get out your phone..." Aoi whispered, his tongue almost caressing the lobe of Uruha's ear, "Read it to me..."

Breathing heavily through his nose as a feeble attempt at calming himself down, Uruha does as he asks. With his right hand, he reaches into his trouser pocket, pulling out his phone and entering his messages.

It sat on the screen as a painful reminder of Uruha's hideous mistake. His hurt, his anger, his cowardice. It was all evidence before his eyes...

"Read it." Aoi ordered again, still lingering within maddening proximity and Uruha knew with each second that his will was slowly eroding.

 

**\- Sat, 16/05/2016 (Receiver: Aoi) -**

**Aoi, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore.**

**I care about you. So much that my heart can't take anymore.**

**I can't take the way you treat me, I can't stand how you don't**

**seem to care. I'm done. Tonight, I'll be dating someone I've had feelings for**

**for a long time now. Only I didn't act on them because of you.**

**I need you to let me do this. Let me be happy. It's over. Uruha.**

Uruha read it aloud with shameful volume. At the time, his fingers had been shaking as he'd tapped out word after word; half lies, half truth.

It was toxic, this much was certain. Uruha let Aoi in like venom; his kisses, his smiles, his _everything._ His entire being was one of sheer exasperation; exhausting, tantalising and unstable. Jealousy consumed both of them, driving them mad with accusations and mistrust. Uruha didn't know who he was when Aoi was around; he couldn't fathom who he'd _become._

He heard Aoi drag out a long sigh, purposefully directing his lips to feather fervent breaths against Uruha's neck,

"Tell me," He purred, Uruha flinching spontaneously to the strong fingers that had gripped Uruha's shoulders, "Just how serious are you...?"

It took Uruha some strength to find his words, his suit jacket slipping down his arms, "A-About what?"

"Guess." The smirk. It was right there, teasing Uruha. He could imagine it, curving Aoi's lips upward in that wicked way he knows how.

Uruha closed his eyes; his jacket landing to the floor with a soft thump. Inside, he was fighting his resolve to leave. _Just get_ _out_ , a voice inside his head screamed.

But he couldn't. He stayed rooted to the spot like his legs didn't belong to him, yet shook under Aoi's touch like he hadn't felt it for a thousand years,

"Of course I'm serious," Uruha's voice quivered, "It's you who isn't."

Uruha's neck almost broke as Aoi ripped the top buttons of his shirt apart with the single tear of his hands, the anger invading at the comment, "Is that so?"

"Aoi, please..." Uruha could feel the tears welling and threatening to close up his throat entirely. How he'd long for it, the power to never speak to Aoi again, to never have to hear his voice barking an order his way or expressing his displeasure, "I can't do this... _please_ don't make me do this..."

Aoi ignored his tearful pleas, hovering over Uruha's neck with hostility, "Shh. Don't ruin this baby..."

" _Aoi_..." Uruha emphasised his name desperately, for a second giving in at the caress of Aoi's voice against his ears. Swallowing his weakness, he forced himself to speak stronger and with added force, "Aoi, I did what you wanted. I read the text. And I _meant_ it..."

  
"I see..." Aoi once again caught his lover off guard, ambiguous touches caressing the folds of Uruha's waist... his shoulders... his arms... he knew he couldn't be imagining it. Aoi knew how to violate him entirely without leaving a single clue, "So you _meant_ to betray me?"

Uruha's heart clutched in his chest, "I-I never betrayed you."

"No?" Aoi mocked, his touch gaining embodiment as Uruha felt the all too familiar warmth of his hands grip the base of his hips with warning harshness, "Then tell me who your pretty plaything is, sitting downstairs..."

"Kai has nothing to do with you and I." Uruha insisted, daring a hint of annoyance to slip past his lips,

"Oh, but I believe you are mistaken... baby," Aoi whispered, grinning the latter word with such ease, it made Uruha weaken, "Didn't I tell you not to ever leave me again?"

Uruha's fists curl at his sides, "... Yes." He admitted.

"Yes..." Aoi echoed in agreement, for the first time stepping forward and revealing himself to Uruha completely.

The sight almost took Uruha's breath away as he gracefully took his stance; Aoi's radiant pale skin unsheathed and naked before him, his wide chest and slender torso beckoning Uruha in quiet temptation. The rest of him was clothed, to Uruha's small relief; a pair of slim dark jeans hiding away the one single weakness of Uruha's twisted and deepest desires.

Aoi's face was rigid and unforgiving in the dim light, shadows dancing unattractively against the side of his cheek. His dark eyes glinted with malice and grim intent, locking  a bond with Uruha's own that was deemed predatory,

"What do you want, Aoi?" Uruha surrendered, exhausted of his interrogation, of his teasing. Their relationship alone made Uruha want to tear his own heart out of his chest. Aoi treated Uruha like a game. Showering him in affection, Uruha was seduced by Aoi's countless affection, yet for days later to be tossed aside and treated like a victim. Punished and tortured until he had no longer been able to tolerate the pain.

Aoi's gaze softens a fraction, his head tilting to the side as he smoothes the soft honey-blonde strands of hair behind Uruha's ear,

"You know exactly what I want," He answers coolly, speaking each word slowly and quietly as though admitting it entirely would deal severe consequences. Perhaps it would...

"No..." Uruha shook his head, limply pushing Aoi's wrist away, "No, I don't know what you want. Not anymore..."

He couldn't help the tears as they began to form; the cries that threatened to tear through his chest in desperation. Bottled up inside for so long, Uruha had cried himself to sleep too many times to endure this suffering any longer,

"Aoi... I can't... do this," Uruha whimpered, stumbling backwards towards the room door as he became overwhelmed, staggered with emotion, "I don't know what's happening to me. Half the time, you make me so angry and jealous on purpose, and yet the way you make me feel..." Uruha hesitated with frustration, "Fuck, I am crazy about you. And I _hate it!"_

Through the blurry confines of his tears, Uruha watched Aoi's eyebrows knit together in difficulty. He paused only a moment, before laying hands on Uruha again; this time gently, caressing lovingly against Uruha's cheeks, catching the tears flowing uninterrupted one after the other,

"Why don't you understand?" Uruha cried despairingly. Despite himself, he relished the unexpected comfort of Aoi's hands on him. Soothing and poisoning simultaneously, "Why won't you admit to me why you make me feel like this? Why can't you tell me you love me-?"

Aoi leaned in closer, his proximity insufferable but Uruha didn't have the strength to fight him, allowing his hands to work their magic, to lull him into precarious security,

"Shhh shh shh..." Aoi hushed gently, pressing his forehead to Uruha's own, stroking his gentle skin, "I don't want to tell you, baby."

A sharp intake of breath... a gentle tug of teeth on Uruha's lips...

"I want to show you." Aoi whispered.

Damned. That's what Uruha had become, as his tears lulled themselves into nothingness, and he allowed the gentle muscle now moving against his lips to encourage his to move back.

Aoi was wearing him down, the very softness of his lips kissing away his troubles and Uruha willingly fell into them. He needed him _._ Every fibre of his being existed to belong to Aoi and Aoi alone, although he spent every waking day cursing himself for it. He would never be good enough for Aoi, Uruha knew that, somewhere deep down in this wretched soul of his.

But he was willing to pay the price,

"Aoi - " Uruha uttered the vowels between Aoi's lusty kisses tugging his lips further into seduction. Each kiss melted into another smoothly, taking Uruha's breath away until he felt he was suffocating. Aoi drowned him in imperfection, pushing him slowly until the small of Uruha's back landed softly against the door, Aoi's chest pressing against him with increased hunger,

"Come here." Aoi grunted under his breath, breaking away from Uruha's lips to tear his shirt open. Uruha heard the buttons pop under the force, Aoi dragging the fabric roughly down his forearms until it joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. Aoi tossed him around like a ragdoll, throwing him back against the door as the dark haired man held Uruha in place by his hips and placed a trail of hot kisses along his chest... across his stomach... towards his navel.

 _Get out of here..._ The voice in his head begged Uruha, only to be masked by the gentle moans beginning to emerge from his throat at Aoi's movements. His body turned limp, submitting himself to Aoi's whim in entire consciousness.

Yes, he should have gotten out of there. Yes, he should have had the courage to refuse Aoi... to rid him from his life forever...

Aoi's teeth marked a tender bite against his hip, his hollow eyes meeting Uruha's with a wry and knowing smile.

_But fuck it._

Uruha's wrist rested against his forehead as Aoi's soft strands of hair brushed against his skin the lower he ventured. Uruha's hips struggled to buck against Aoi's strong hands, biting back the screams he wanted to let loose, the name he wanted to call out,

"Oh..." Aoi hummed in surprise, Uruha feeling his fingers being pried loose and the tie he was still holding slither out of his grasp. Opening his eyes a touch, he was faced with Aoi holding it straight in both hands, wicked intent marked in his eyes,

"I didn't know you'd brought a present for me," Uruha watched almost fascinated as Aoi's teeth dragged deliberately slowly across his bottom lip, "Hold out your wrists."

Uruha did as he was told, holding his arms out and watching Aoi tie them together in an expert slipknot. Uruha burned with arousal, the warmth of Aoi's kisses and teeth marks tingling like electricity against his skin,

"Good," Aoi murmured once satisfied the knot was secure, "Now turn around."

Uruha did, the surface of the wooden door cooling his flushed cheeks. Behind him, he felt the unmistakeable feathers of Aoi's breath brushing across his shoulders and his chest halted; awaiting Aoi's next move like he was his prey.

Aoi hummed lowly under his breath as though he found Uruha powerless a strong attraction. Uruha knew that he did, somehow, and he revelled in it. He wanted Aoi to adore him, and those lusty breaths he could hear flourishing hotly against every inch of his back were his evidence.

Aoi's arms wound around him, unbuckling his trouser belt and Uruha licked his lips in anticipation. He had grown hard the moment he had set foot into this room; throughout the arguing, throughout the crying; the very sight of Aoi's eyes on him, his touch, his voice... Uruha's body had no hope of fighting the allure he was drawn to.

He was soon naked, Aoi made quick work of that, tearing his trousers off of him like he had the rest, Uruha gasping as he placed a lingering kiss against his inner thigh once Uruha was fully vulnerable before him,

"Oh God..." Uruha whispered, losing his inward battle of suppressing the waves of arousal that wracked his body wave after wave and kiss after kiss,

"You like that baby?" Aoi purred at the small of his back, slender and expert fingers trailing paths up and down Uruha's legs with a sole purpose to tease; knowing full well where Uruha wanted them to go,

  
"What do you want?" Aoi whispered, in that sultry low tone of voice he knew Uruha went crazy for. In answer, Uruha pounded his bound fists against the top of the door in frustration,

"You know what I want." He almost growled, his erection swollen to fullness below him and he wished, with each agonising second, that he could just feel Aoi's touch on him,

"Tell me," Aoi persisted, his smile etching a shape into Uruha's lower back and Uruha couldn't take it,

"I want you..." He breathed out, "Aoi, I want you... I want your touch on me. I want to feel you inside me. I want your mouth..."

_I want every part of you._

"That's it..."

Silence... then two lubricated fingers were pushing inside him, entering Uruha with such slickness, such ease.

Uruha went to cry out, only for Aoi's palm to cover his mouth and kisses caressing the base of his neck. Uruha moaned loudly, each one muffling itself into Aoi's fingers as his expert movements sent shivers of pleasure sweeping up his spine. His fists curled above him and he desperately ached for an object he could cling to, losing himself with every movement of Aoi's wrist burying deeper inside him,

"You feel so good..." Aoi moaned against his shoulder, Uruha feeling his hips pressing tighter to his own and the hardness that had grown therein,

"Aoi..." Uruha couldn't help himself, bound and held in place; all of his frustrations releasing from his throat, "Aoi!"

"Not yet," Aoi scolded, releasing his palm from Uruha's mouth and biting his ear lobe as half-hearted discipline, "You're not allowed to cum yet..."

Uruha growled an insult against the door, Aoi's fingers responding and brushing purposefully against his prostate so unexpectedly Uruha almost saw stars,

"Hush... you'll do as you're told." He snarled, as the wave passed and Uruha relaxed his insides again.

Uruha didn't speak then, only daring to release wordless groans and sighs whilst Aoi's fingers continued to drive him into insanity.

Uruha knew there was a strong chance that Aoi was already the bane of frustration in his life. A drug that Uruha couldn't kick the habit of, no matter how much it was killing him. With Aoi's tepid hands on his body, his lips against his neck, his voice in his ear, Uruha didn't stop to think of anything else. Not about Kai downstairs, not about his own self-worth, not about this vicious circle he had found himself in.

He was in Hell.

_Aoi is my Hell._

Aoi sank his teeth deep into Uruha's neck as his movements became faster... and crazed. Uruha was desperate to feel his lips on him as he was staggered with arousal, until his legs felt weak and he struggled to keep himself upright,

"Enough," Aoi uttered, leaving Uruha empty and recovering as he tears his fingers from deep within him, snatching him by the waist and spinning the blonde around to face him once more.

Aoi paused to let his dark eyes roam the delicate and debilitated figure that Uruha had become. Uruha didn't move, letting Aoi take him in, admiring him, _possessing_ him.

Aoi's breathing became laboured, broken with lust and he leaned in to Uruha with a calculative stare, reaching up high to hold Uruha's bound wrists in place,

"Keep them there. Understood?" Aoi murmured, inches away from Uruha's lips.

Uruha nodded weakly, a thin layer of sweat making his chest glisten against the light, watching lazily as Aoi lowered himself onto his knees, kissing patches of Uruha's skin on the way down.

He stopped short of Uruha's erection, letting it linger in longing mere inches from his lips. Aoi's eyelids fluttered upwards, catching Uruha's gaze,

"Aoi... please..." Uruha begged, "Take me..."

Aoi kept his eyes firmly fixed on Uruha's own. He leant forward, parting his lips gracefully, Uruha desperately awaiting the feel of his warm tongue caressing him and the deep cavern of his mouth swallowing him whole,

"I want you to say it." Aoi purred, his breaths coming short and sharp, making Uruha's erection twitch and ache for release, simple blows of air not enough to satisfy Uruha's wanting,

"Say what?" Uruha was too near to whining,

"Tell me you betrayed me," Aoi murmured sadistically, "... And you'll get your reward."

Perhaps, fully clothed and away from a hotel room, Uruha might have been able to resist him. Yet here and now, watching his half-naked lover gazing at him so seductively, his chest broad and inviting Uruha deeper into his spell, his self-dignity was non-existent,

"I... betrayed you," Uruha breathed, feeling himself leak at the retort of Aoi's deep and satisfied moan at his answer, "I betrayed you..."

Aoi's delicate fingers trailed the length of his erection as promised... and his mouth soon followed,

"Fuck..." Uruha gasped, despite his promise to Aoi, he almost lost control there and then. Aoi's expression grew furrowed as he took Uruha's length in deeper, using both of his hands to hold Uruha against the door by his hips, with such strength Uruha couldn't move underneath them.

Even without words, Aoi was demanding. His hands held him in place, his tongue harsh and his teeth putting Uruha where he  belonged. _You're mine,_ his eyes screamed, as they stared up at Uruha darkly; his bangs falling softly across his forehead as he did.

Uruha called out his name countless times, Aoi squeezing every one out of him like he so desired. Aoi didn't stop, only slowing when he sensed Uruha might just lose himself entirely. And Uruha knew Aoi was nowhere near done with him yet.

As Uruha's resolve was at its weakest, Aoi made his move. Undressing his lower half, Uruha managed to open his eyes a smidgen to gaze upon the slenderness of Aoi's legs and his strong erection standing tall between them.

Aoi made a noise that captured his complete and utter provocation, Uruha pulling him closer as Aoi returned to kiss him, and hard. Uruha tasted himself on Aoi's lips, moaning in delight as Aoi kicked his ankles apart and spread him widely,

"I want to tear you apart..." Aoi growled, settling himself in between Uruha's legs, "I want to tear you apart for betraying me..."

Aoi's voice was so low with intent, Uruha was ready to feel his repentance. He was ready for Aoi to fuck him into purgatory; into the hellish mess they had both become,

"Wrap your legs around me." Aoi was breathless, and his order came weak against Uruha's lips. Nevertheless, Uruha wasted no time and slipped his lithe legs with ease around the wide circumference of Aoi's waist. Between them, Aoi rolled his hips against Uruha's groin, the two men dragging out long moans into each other's mouths.

Aoi's teeth pierced Uruha's bottom lip harshly and, concurrently, Uruha felt the hard and unmistakeable tip of Aoi's cock push into his entrance with effortless ease. Aoi moved inside him like he had already set his place, carving Uruha's insides with his name and for no other.

Uruha groaned uncontrollably towards the ceiling as Aoi snarled mercilessly into the base of his neck at Uruha's invitation. Uruha's legs tightened against the small of Aoi's back and Aoi's hips began to shift into movement, with such precision, Uruha wasn't sure how much he could take,

"Aoi..." Uruha whined, Aoi's rough palm coming up to hold his thigh as he angled himself and buried Uruha against the door with six very sharp and callous thrusts; each one stronger than the last and Uruha's body stung with every force slamming him into the wooden moulds of the door.

Aoi buried his voice at the back of his throat intentionally, although Uruha felt the streams of his breath feather against his skin as they came quickly. Aoi evaporated them into the strength of his kisses on Uruha's neck and Uruha gasped as his teeth sunk in, drinking him in like the antidote to every sin he had ever created.

Uruha tightened around him, Aoi filling him inch by inch with each thrust. Aoi felt delicious, dressing his insides with abhorrent passion - Uruha was weak to his power. Uruha dared to lower his hands and settle them around Aoi's neck, threading his fingers through the tendrils of Aoi's unkempt hair, Uruha pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He shivered with delight as Aoi's tongue curled to caress the roof of his mouth, teasing the honey-blonde into entire submission.

Whatever argument Uruha had held for Aoi tonight, it had dissipated from his mind the more Aoi brought him closer to release. Aoi's thrusts slowed to a pace more careful, no longer so harsh and punishing; Aoi finally releasing a quiet moan into Uruha's throat as his kisses softly peck Uruha's lips with care. He had garnered his punishment, and felt Uruha had given him enough to forgive. Uruha was even delirious to let his mind mull over the thought that perhaps Aoi had missed him too...

With gathering strength, Aoi's body felt hot as he held Uruha in his arms, his erection growing in rigidity as Uruha's walls constricted around him in delectable tightness. Uruha held the brunette tighter to him, losing his senses in every kiss and rapid beating of his heart. Aoi set him alight with pleasure, his movements hitting every spot that weakened him down to his very core and he could no longer stand it,

"Aoi... I..." Uruha's back arched and Aoi caught him in his strong arms, sweat gathering across his sleek collarbones and kissing Uruha with intense fervour. His tongue pushed forward and drank him in, Uruha screaming the vowels of Aoi's name into his mouth as he came undone in between them. He lost control in Aoi's arms, to the edges of his teeth now grazing his bottom lip, releasing his shame deep against the skin of Aoi's abdomen.

Once more, his weakness was Aoi's gain,

"You're mine," Aoi uttered breathlessly, pushing deep into Uruha and teasing a loud and unforgiving cry from his throat, "Tell me you're mine..."

The muscles in Aoi's arms strained as Uruha's eyes fluttered in exhaustion, the blonde still clinging to Aoi with every ounce of strength he had left. Yet he struggled, recovering from Aoi's malevolence and feeling ashamed at his powerlessness to the brunette's vile and torturous habits.

Aoi groaned frustratedly, and Uruha cried out sharply as Aoi pulled himself out of Uruha entirely, only to drive himself back in again in entire malignance; the sting so great, it rendered Uruha almost to tears. Aoi's bangs were smeared across his forehead, sweat pooling at his neck as he leaned into Uruha's ear and whispered closely,

"I am going to fuck every inch of you until you beg me to stop," He snarled, his voice dripping with sex, "I am going to fuck you until you forget my name. I am going to _continue_ to fuck you so hard, tomorrow you won't be able to move..."

Uruha felt his heart slow in his chest, rendered unmoving as Aoi's hips slowed to the effect of his threats. Uruha couldn't help but clench around him, almost ready to cum again at the seduction bleeding from Aoi's voice,

"That is..." Aoi paused with intended effect, the tip of his tongue curling itself at Uruha's neck, "Unless you tell me you belong to _me_..."

It was a command, not a suggestion; and Aoi barely gave Uruha a second to process it before he rolled his hips callously; his warning all too clear. Uruha squeezed his eyelids shut, tears seeping out at the edges as Aoi stretched him to lengths he never knew he had,

"I'm... yours," Uruha murmured desperately, defeated as the fiery hot grasp of Aoi's fingers snaked a gentle noose around his neck; if they squeezed any tighter, Uruha knew Aoi would revel in watching him choke, "Aoi, I'm all yours..."

Aoi grunted with sheer delight and shoved him into the door at the blonde's words, entombing the blonde in a flurry of deepening thrusts. Aoi's voice broke with hoarseness as his fingers tightened against Uruha's neck; his dark eyes blackening as he came deeply inside Uruha. Uruha moaned loudly as Aoi filled him entirely, Aoi covering his lips with a strong kiss, groaning gently into Uruha's mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

Sick. That's what Uruha felt when both men had calmed and the gravity of what he had just let Aoi do to him hit home. Tears stinging his eyes even still, Uruha wanted to pull Aoi closer. He wanted to drown him in kisses and speak lovingly into his ears. He wanted to stay in his arms until the end of time, to convince Aoi that he belonged to him as he had wanted to hear. At the same time, he hated him. He wanted to curse him for ever touching him, he wanted to wash away Aoi's touch crawling underneath his skin until he was red raw and never lay eyes on Aoi ever again.

It was the effect of this Hell he had found himself in, and Uruha desperately wished he could break the circle.

For a moment, Aoi dipped his head and kissed the centre of Uruha's chest, his back rising and falling with deep breaths. Uruha took the chance and caressed Aoi's hair, knowing it was only a matter of time before Aoi denied such affection between them. As he always had.

As predicted, Aoi pulled out of him and Uruha winced at the loss, Aoi gazing into his eyes with a wry smile; collecting Uruha's release smeared across his stomach with a single finger, and bringing it up to his lips teasingly.

Uruha felt disgusted and aroused concurrently; he couldn't fathom what on earth was happening to him,

"What are you doing to me?" He asked weakly, his voice hoarse and his knees threatening to give way at any moment, weakness gripping every ounce of his body; tired with Aoi's relentlessness.

Aoi regarded him with a cocky demeanour. Panting and sweat glazed across his collarbones and the broad spectrum of his chest, Aoi shrugged matter-of-factly, "I think you know the answer to that, baby."

Uruha did, but he couldn't bear to punish himself with the thought. Instead, he shakily held out his arms, setting his eyes on Aoi with an unsure gaze, "Untie me."

Aoi didn't break eye contact as he manoeuvred slowly back towards Uruha in agonisingly slow steps. His tongue curled a path across his bottom lip, pulling the knot loose and releasing Uruha from his restraints.

_If only I could be so easily set free..._

Uruha knew now that once again Aoi was pleased with himself. He had got what he wanted, he'd found his path to conquer.

_But what about me? Did I get what I wanted?_

Tears gleaming in his eyes, Uruha made a move to break away from Aoi's hold. Before he had the chance, Aoi took hold of one of his hands, Uruha looking to find Aoi regarding him for a moment before his expression shifted to one of sincerity,

"Come here." He murmured, tugging Uruha gently towards the direction of the four poster bed.

It might have been how softly he beckoned him, or sheer curiosity, that Uruha let him do as he asked. Aoi pulled him towards the bed in silence and sat them both on the edge, the bed sheets a welcome comfort as the satin graced Uruha's aching muscles.

Uruha let his eyes linger in his naked lap, his cheeks tingeing with embarrassment as Aoi sat beside him; the weight of his eyes proving too unbearable,

"Look at me, baby." Aoi encouraged, placing a tentative hand against the small of Uruha's back.

Uruha could only shake his head, "I... I can't, Aoi. There's no telling what other mistakes I'll make if I do."

His voice was shaking and unstable, and that, he supposed, was the reason for Aoi's uncharacteristic gentleness,

"We're not a mistake." Aoi argued quietly, but Uruha had to bite his lip to suppress a laugh,

"Come on, Aoi..." Uruha stared ahead, towards the door he was so desperate to walk out of... the one he was fucked against, "We're damaged, you and I. We have sex because we can't cope without one another. But, we treat each other terribly _._ What else would you call it?"

Aoi only had to think a moment, "... You know what this is, baby. And so do I." Aoi's voice had lowered gently. With it, Uruha had almost forgotten the ruthless Aoi he had been fucked and abused by mere moments ago.

_Why do I let you do this to me?_

Uruha sighed, but didn't pull away as Aoi made the move to link their fingers together in his lap. Slowly and together, they fell gently to lie horizontally on top of the sheets, Aoi leading the movement by pulling Uruha gently down with him, curling his arm around Uruha's waist and squeezing him closer. It only took seconds for Uruha to feel the warm connection of Aoi's palm caressing his cheekbone, smoothing away stray tendrils of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

Exhausted and teary, Uruha took a moment to find his voice again before he summoned the courage to finally rest his eyes on Aoi's own; dark and foreboding. The light above them lit Aoi's face in a shade Uruha had never seen before; Aoi's gaze was gentle... almost caring. But Uruha was tentative to believe it, and as Aoi's hands smoothed around his jaw and caressed his collarbone, Uruha could almost feel that noose tighten around his neck once more,

"Why won't you release me?" Uruha whispered tearfully, feeling his chest constrict... his heart breaking in two.

Aoi's face fell, his eyes creasing as he brushed a strand of Uruha's unkempt hair behind his ear, parting his lips to utter only three words,

"... Because I _can't_." Aoi admitted after a moment; Uruha closing his eyes in silent despair.

He felt almost guilty. There, he'd had his proof. Aoi had admitted it. Uruha would never be free, and this was all just a game to him.

Uruha could have torn up the note the second it was given to him. He could have stayed downstairs with Kai. He could have talked, drank cocktails and flirted like a normal human being. He could have made love to someone who _wanted_ him.

But not this... not to someone who used him as a pawn.

Aoi grimaced noticeably, no doubt recognising the conflict in Uruha's eyes, "Baby, I want you to promise me something-"

"- Go to hell." Uruha cut him off woefully, tearing his hand away from Aoi's to stand to his feet and set about collecting his clothes left askew on the carpet.

Behind him, he heard the bed creak as Aoi sat upright, Uruha feeling that dreaded weight of his gaze hold him in place once more; one that set his pulse racing,  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Aoi remarked from his place on the bed. Remarkably, Uruha managed to compel himself to ignore him, replacing his shirt and trousers and leaving Aoi in silence until he was almost dressed,

"Uruha?" Aoi dragged out his name in a firm command; the latter of which Uruha had been sick and tired of answering over and over again. Too many times had he become a victim.

He was stronger than this. He _had_ to be stronger than this,

"I'm going back to my _plaything_ downstairs," Uruha hissed through gritted teeth, slipping on his shoes and snatching his tie from the ground to wrap it around his neck loosely, "Wouldn't want him to think I had left him for anyone worthwhile."

That hurt him, Uruha could tell. Aoi flinched like a dagger had been lodged in his shoulder. Gone was the caring and gentleness gracing his voice and face. Instead, it was replaced with darkness... a single stream of anger starting to seep through as his features shifted.

Uruha didn't linger to become victim to it, he strode towards the door with his heart in his throat, determined to leave this hellhole he had created and leave it behind him forever.

Aoi met him there, slamming the door shut with the palm of his hand the second Uruha had tore it open,

"Don't you dare," Aoi hissed over his shoulder, once again burying his lips against the lobe of Uruha's ear, "You belong with me. Not anyone else _."_

In sheer defiance, Uruha shook his head,

"No, Aoi," He insisted, daring to turn around and face him, "You may call me yours, but what I really am to you is _nothing._ "

With every ounce of strength, Uruha pulled the door open again and shoved Aoi aside. He ran down the hotel corridor without a single look backwards.

Aoi didn't follow.

The moment he reached the elevator, Uruha collapsed inside and let it take him back to the ground level. Back to safety, back to _sanity._ Back to the very place he should have stayed before Aoi descended to tear all he knew apart.

His tongue ran over his lips, tasting the remains of Aoi's kisses left behind and he felt his heart shatter. He let himself cry, covering his head with his hands and sinking to the floor, the dirtiness of Aoi's sinful touches tingling his skin and making him feel unclean. Again, Aoi had tainted him.  

Uruha had fallen in love with a monster.

And it was killing him.

*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Nana's birthday, I hope you enjoyed your day sweetness! <3 (>w<) Thank you for encouraging me to write this, I hope it was worth the wait <3
> 
> There is most likely going to be a third part to this, as it has now turned into something of a series XD But time will tell ^^ I hope you enjoyed this follow up - 7,000 words of Aoi being shamelessly seductive! Phew! 
> 
> The ending I feel could have gone better, but let me know (*^^*) I have a direction I want to take. I just need a third song to inspire me for the final instalment *evil grin* Enjoy! 
> 
> Fun fact: the hotel number Aoi is staying in was taken from the 'unlucky' numbers in Chinese folklore. The number '4' is believed to sound similar to the Chinese word for 'death', while '7' has a negative connotation as the 7th month in the Chinese calendar represents 'ghost month'. It is a time where ghosts and spirits are believed to rise from Hell to visit Earth.


End file.
